EClare and the Twins
by SiickLittleGame
Summary: Eli has twin sisters and has just moved to Degrassi. Eli and Clare's parents used to be friends in high school but drifted apart. Now they reunite. What will happen? I really suck at summaries. It's good, though.
1. Eli and Clare Meet

**Authors Note: Well, this is my first fanfiction. I don't exactly follow the show. Please, if you do review, don't be too harsh because I did try my best. It's rated M because I do add some lemon, just later on in the series. This is dedicated to WAZAM, Zephyr Hearts, and lonely lil outlaw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Alex and Becca. **

**Eli POV:**

"ELI! It's time to wake up for school! You're going to be late AND you have to drive your sisters too!" I groaned as my mom yelled at me to get up. How could I forget I had to drive my twin sisters, Rebecca and Alexandra, to school? It's all Becca (Rebecca) ever talked about, while Alex (Alexandra) sat there bored.

Then it hit me. Oh joy… I get to start at Degrassi this year. I've heard a lot about this school and almost none of it was good. This school had it all. Pregnant girls, STD's, school shootings, school stabbings, and how could I forget the DRAMA? Becca is happy about starting over after what happened to us, or rather ME, last year. After the incident I became worse then I was before, and that came from ALEX. Alex is about as cheerful as a funeral. Alright, maybe she's not that bad, but me and her are more alike then her and Becca. I still don't get how they're best friends. I guess it's the twin thing?

As I was thinking, I walked over to my closet and picked out some clothes for school. After I was done I laid down my black acid-washed skinny jeans and dark dray button up on the bed. I decided to add a black tie just to make me look a bit more different. Then I walked over to my door and locked it. After that I walked into my bathroom and peeled off all of my clothes. Then I got in the shower, shampooed my hair, and used AXE Body Wash (1) to clean myself I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to my mirror and wiped off the steam. After I shook my head like a wet dog, I brushed it out with a comb and got out of the bathroom. I put on my clothes and walked out of my room. I walked downstairs to see Becca all prepped up in her blue tank top and white Hollister cardigan with her light blue skinny jeans and her chestnut UGGs. Alex walked in just as I sat at the table and when I looked at her I smirked. Alex was wearing black skinny jeans with black UGGs and a plain full-sleeved black shirt.

"ALEX! I can't believe your wearing THAT! People will think you're Emo AGAIN!" Becca groaned as Alex took a seat at the table.

"Yeah well I don't really give a damn do I?" Alex asked, as she grabbed her black coffee and took a sip.

"I DO! You'll ruin my chances at power squad!" Becca said as she sipped her orange juice. I groaned internally knowing that Becca was going to be the death of us. If anyone even mentions a cheerleading team or a 'power squad' around Alex, she flips. No one except Becca knows why but it started around last year for Alex. They were both starting 9th grade at Degrassi and I was starting 11th. As I watched the shadow pass over Alex's face I quickly said something before it got nasty.

"All right… cat fight over, time for school! If you don't hurry I'm leaving tou behind!" I yelled getting my backpack and my car keys. I quickly lipped into my combat boots and ran out the door to my hearse. I heard Becca mutter something about my death car and how it would kill her chances of power squad. I sighed and turned around.

"Becca, if you don't want a ride then walk to school!" I almost yelled. I was getting sick of her and power squad. Becca was anything but shallow. However, she had a love for being KNOWN by people and it had to be in a good way… no one could associate her with emo-freaks. Not that she was embarrassed by us; she just wanted us to be normal. I couldn't blame her honestly… I wanted her to be like the rest of the family but not Becca, never Becca. We got in the car and began to drive to school. We were ten minutes early since I had to get them out of the house BEFORE the cat fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl staring at me as I climbed out of my car. Alex and Becca had left way before she arrived seeing as she was only just putting her stuff down. I turned around and smirked. After slamming the door shut, I walked over to mystery girl to stop her staring.

**Clare POV:**

Oh God! I mean Gosh! He noticed me staring! He's walking over now! What do I do? Quickly I dug into my oversized bag; my messy curls falling in my face, as I looked for my phone. I was wearing a very cute outfit today and I thought I looked nice without my glasses and with my new, short hair. I had on skinny jeans that stuck to my legs without looking like someone had glued them on (2) and a v-neck shirt with a tank top underneath. It showed a very small amount of cleavage but if you looked over or stood over me, you could see down the shirt. As soon as I had my phone, I texted Alli. The cute boy was still walking over and he was a good 50 yards away.

**Alli, I need help! Some cute boy just walked out of his hearse and I was kinda staring. Now he's walking over! What do I do? –Clare**

Not even a minute later, I got a reply.

**Did you say he got out of his HEARSE? I can't put cute and hearse together. Anyway, if he asks why you were staring, then say you were looking into space and he must've been staring at you. If he's nice then invite him to sit down. If he's new ask him where he's from. Use the flirting skills I taught you and be yourself too. I can't think of a guy who couldn't fall for that. -Alli**

I finished reading the text and smiled as I read the final sentence. Alli is awesome and the best friend I could ever hope to have. I looked up and found myself staring up into the deepest forest green eyes. I moved back not wanting him looking down my shirt and looked up again to get a better look. Mystery hottie was dressed in all black and had a smirk plastered on his face. It was so sexy; I just wanted to kiss it off. NO CLARE! You don't know him so just sit and look innocent.

"Hey I couldn't help but notice your pretty eyes burning a hole in my back. I'm Eli by the way." Oh crap… He's onto me!

"I don't know what you're talking about… I was staring into space… You must've been looking at me. I'm Clare by the way." I said as I smiled, thinking how well that went.

"Yea that must have been it… I mean that's why you blushed when I started walking over and decided to text a friend for help, but you're right… how could I not stare at someone as beautiful as you?" My mouth fell open when he said the friend thing, how did he know? I blushed again when he said I was beautiful.

"Thanks and you're right, I did text my friend for help… on how to get you not to bother me!" I smirked as I said that and he put his hand over his heart.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, wearing a crooked smile. I giggled and thought about how I hadn't felt this way in a while. K.C. made me feel like this but he dumped me for Jenna. I looked up and my smile faded, speak of the devil. K.C. was walking over to me with the jealous-ex look on his face. I smirked internally; he deserved it after what he did.

"Hey Clare." K.C. said as he leaned down and pecked my lips. I backed away shocked and a bit disgusted. Then, I looked over at Eli and thought if looks could kill, K.C. would be in the back of Eli's hearse. K.C. leaned in again and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss while I protested. Suddenly, his grip was gone and he had stumbled back.

"She doesn't want you kissing her. Leave." Eli snarled, as he looked up at K.C.

"She's not yours!" K.C. almost shouted. I was angered by this; did I look like a thing to him? Something that could be owned? Someone's property?

"She's not something you can own, dumbass. Now. Go. Away." Eli growled and stepped closer to K.C. I watched in horror as K.C. lifted his fist. I stepped in between them and immediately felt K.C.'s fist collide with my face. I fell back as I saw stars. I could hear Eli yelling and K.C. apologizing before it all faded to black.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? Did it suck? Review and tell me how you felt. I'll try to make the next chapter olonger. Oh and the twins become more important... Alex hates cheerleaders for a reason but Bacca is the only one that knows... Thats all I'm gonna say.**

**1: My brother and all my guy friends have AXE body wash and I figured why not? Eli should smell sexy too.**

**2: I hate those kinds of jeans. Like honestly, if you can't move in the jeans… they're too tight and you look constipated trying to walk around like that! I love skinny jeans but that's a bit too far.**


	2. The Nurse

**Author's Note: All right so someone from France, someone from Jamaica, and four people from Canada read this! I'm so happy right now. Thanks for reading guys. But next time could you review? Oh and one last thing I also wanted to dedicate this to MadameDegrassi96 since hers was the first fanfiction I read. Alex and Becca come in next chapter… they needed to be introduced before I threw them at you, so that's why they were there last chapter. Lastly, I'm sick so I don't know when I'll be updating again so this is an I'm sorry since it wasn't supposed to go up till a few days. **

**MadameDegrassi96: Becca isn't a bad character… you understand her more later on but for now you're only seeing Eli's POV and he doesn't know Alex's secret. Her secret is really big in the story.**

**Azula Felinae: You do see more of Alex and Becca since they are main characters. You find out what Eli did in this chapter.**

**mcflyXlove****: Thank You! **

**Emilyhe99: I'm updating right now **

**lovingyou333: Yeah it gets steamy in a couple of chapters… wet dreams anyone?**

**Katherine1997: Thank You! Plus I love Eclare Moments and The Real Life Game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Alex and Becca.**

**Clare POV:**

I opened my eyes and immediately felt a headache coming on. I couldn't remember what had happened but it was slowly starting to come back. K.C. had came over and kissed me while I was talking to the new kid, Eli. I pushed him away but he just kept trying. Eli told him to go away and they began to fight. I stepped in between and K.C. Then, it all went black after K.C. punched me. I can't believe I stood up and took a punch for someone I just met. There's something about him though, like he's hiding behind a shell and he's scared you'll break it. He needs saving and I'm going to be his hero. Just as I came to my decision, I heard someone talking.

"Clare? Clare? Are you awake? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" I could hear Eli's voice crack at the end. Why did he care this much… I had just met him.

"Eli! Relax… God you're one mental little creep aren't you?" I could hear a slightly high pitched voice say. I opened my eyes again and saw Eli and some other boy with slightly girly features and baggy clothes looking down at me. Eli sighed of relief when I opened my eyes and the other guy rolled his eyes.

"Thank god! You're awake! Why'd you step in front of me anyway? I'm a big boy I can handle myself! You could've gotten seriously hurt! What's with your boyfriend anyway? You don't want to kiss him so he forces you? That's not a ver-"Eli kept on ranting so I did the only thing I could think of to shut him up. I kissed him. It was only for a second but it was enough to make him freeze. I sat back and smirked at his shocked face.

"That was really smart Clare. I'm Adam by the way. Good way to shut Eli up… but I'd never kiss him." I smiled as Adam said that. I had felt sparks go through my lips when I kissed him but I passed it off as nothing. Deep down, though, I wished it was anything but.

"Thanks Adam. Oh and Eli? Don't get used to the kiss that was to get you to shut up and thank you for pulling K.C. off of me. Lastly, he's not my boyfriend! He's my ex… he just can't stand to see me talking to other guys. Last year, he caught me with-"I shut up before I could say I had kissed Declan's neck and K.C. had walked in when I had. That would have been very embarrassing.

"I wasn't planning on it. Who did K.C. walk in on you with and what were you doing? Plus the way he wanted to kiss you sure seemed like he was your boyfriend." Eli replied with a smirk. Now this boy was getting annoying. Why was he such a smart-ass all the time?

"None of your business Eli. Who knows I'm here anyway?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

"Just about everyone. There was a rich kid who's waiting outside right now with a Muslim girl. Declan and Alli? I think that's what they said. Then some guy named Reese came up with another guy… Peter? He works at the Dot. Then another guy came and he said his name was Spinner." I smiled thinking about everyone who had come just for me. Then I blushed when I heard Declan and Reese had come.

"Well could you let them in? I want to see them!" I said just as Declan, Alli, Reese, Peter, and Spinner walked in.

"Nice to see you too, Baby Edwards." Spin and Peter said at the same time.

"Hey Clare!" Declan, Alli, and Reese said at the same time. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Hey guys! Declan, Peter, Reese, Spinner, Adam and Eli; I want you to promise me something."

"What?" they all said together again. I smiled before continuing.

"You guys have to promise to not kill K.C. I can't have you in jail." I said. They all groaned and began to protest but I cut them off. "You do anything and I will never talk to you again!" I grinned seeing the defeat on their faces.

"Clare! That's not fair!" Declan and Spinner complained. They have this thing about beating up people who are mean to me. Declan has become like an older brother after that little incident last year. Eli looked confused when they began speaking to me but he held it in. They HAD just met but he felt connected to her. I looked around and decided to get up. Immediately, Eli pressed me down.

"Not yet. The nurse has to make sure you're okay and then I'm walking you to all of your classes. I don't want you walking around hurt after you took a punch for me. I still think it was completely unnecessary, I can take a hit." When Eli said he could take a hit he flinched and Adam looked at him with a worried expression. As if on cue, the nurse walked in and gave me the okay to get up and walk around. I was out of the door when I noticed that my parents hadn't come to see me. I know they had been fighting but was it enough that they couldn't even come and see their daughter after she had been unconscious? I could feel the tears well in my eyes when I thought about the fighting.

"Hey Clare, what's wrong? Did I do something? Does your head hurt? Please, I don't want to see you cry!" Eli pleaded as a tear slipped out of my eye. He gently wiped it away and I felt sparks go through my body at his touch, he was just so warm! SNAP OUT OF IT CLARE! You're not going to fall this hard, this fast! You've only known this guy for 3 hours (The nurse told me I was out for 2 and a half hours plus the meeting time before and after the punch).

"It's nothing Eli… Don't worry; it's not your fault?" I sighed as I thought of my oh so amazing parents who hadn't come to see their injured daughter. Wait; maybe the school just didn't call them… that MUST be it. "Hey Eli? Did the school call my parents? Did they come by to see if I was okay?" I asked, hope leaking through my words as I spoke. Eli flinched like I had hit him and a shadow seemed to pass over his face.

"They called your parents and your parents asked if you would be okay… After they got an answer your parents hung up. I'm sorry… is that what's wrong? Do you want to take a personal day?" He asked gently. I debated about my answer since I had never skipped before but I just wasn't in the mood for school.

"It's okay, it's not your fault… and you know what? I do need a personal day, so let's go." I said and watched the shock float across his face. Just as we were leaving I heard my ringtone blasting through the speakers on my HTC Droid Incredible. Only one person had this ringtone and I was dreading picking it up.

**Ooh! Who do you think is calling Clare? You wish you knew **** I replied to every review I got BEFORE I posted this chapter so I hope you're happy. Please if you have any suggestions Personal Message me or review. I'm always open to constructive criticism.**


	3. Bruised

**Author's Note: I had more then half of this chapter typed out on my laptop and now it won't detect it's hardware! Guess who was mad as hell? Not me, my dad was spazzing out because this is the third laptop my brother and I have screwed up together. It wasn't very fun. Then, I went to bed because I watched the Harry Potter movie on Thursday at midnight. It was awesome. Now this laptop is acting like a little b****. I'm so tired right now like you don't know the half of it. I also do not, under any circumstances understand how to write wet dreams. I'll try but don't kill me if they're bad. It doesn't actually matter right now because they come next chapter, but there is your warning. Now, I'm not done with my ranting but I'm probably boring you to death so that's enough about me. If you guys have any suggestions or requests or… well anything really… review because I'll be waiting and I'll try to work it in or start a new story. Well enough of the author's note it's boring as hell.**

**lovingyou333: Well, I'm going to try and reply to every review I can. You find out who's calling her in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**MadameDegrassi96: Thanks! You find out who's calling in this chapter. My best friend is kind of like you. She is in LOVE with Declan; she would jump that boy if she ever got the chance.**

**Azula Felinae****: K.C. is NOT calling. You find out who's calling in this chapter but the real drama starts later… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, the song Like A G6, or any of the characters except Alex and Becca.**

**Clare POV:**

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6__  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
__Like a G6, Like a G6__  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

Oh god! I mean gosh… oh who am I kidding? I meant God… Great, now I'm talking to myself! Could this day get ANY better? Ignoring my thoughts, I focused on my phone ringing. I couldn't answer it… she'd kill me… but she'd kill me later anyway for not answering… I'll just ignore it. With that I kept walking to get to Eli's car but my phone kept ringing.

_Gimme that Mo-Moet_  
_Gimme that Cry-Crystal_  
_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_  
_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop_  
_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

_(808) Hell Yeaa_  
_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_  
_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk_  
_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk_  
_When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk_  
"Hey, Clare, it's not like I don't totally love this song… but are you going to get that?" Eli asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"YOU TOTALLY JUST WALKED OUT OF SCHOOL WITH GOTHIC HOTTIE! IS HE THE ONE YOU TEXTED ME ABOUT THIS MORNING? FOR THE EXCUSE ABOUT STARING AT HIS SEXINESS?" Alli shrieked through the phone. Damn, I bet he heard! Sure enough when I look over he gives me a self- satisfied smirk. As I was looking away he mouthed 'I knew it' at me and smirked again… that little bitch. I know… Saint Clare cursing? It's been happening a lot more since K.C. Anyway, back to the situation at hand… I have to talk to Alli. I. Am. Screwed.

"Yes Alli… but he's right next to me so could you talk a bit quieter?" I asked, insanely embarrassed.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Clare… Well, you two have fun and you better call me with all the details or I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you. Bye!" Alli is such a little person with such scary threats. By the time I hung up Eli was almost doubled over with laughter… Alli had been quieter but not quiet enough I guess. Well, time to face the music.

"What?" I asked; a bit annoyed. Eli looked up at me through his bangs. His dark brown hair had fallen into his face while he was laughing and now his amazing forest green eyes were barely visible.

"Oh nothing… I knew you thought I was hot and I knew you were staring. I know I look awesome but staring is rude Clare." Eli said with a smirk planted on his face.

HE IS SUCH A SMARTASS ALL THE TIME! One day, I'm just going to kiss—I mean smack that smirk off his face! I DID MEAN SMACK! YOU CAN'T LIKE ANOTHER GUY SO QUICKLY CLARE! Not again. I could still remember that horrible night… the night it all went wrong in our relationship… the night that took place two days ago…

_**Flashback**_

_** "YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! I SAW YOU!" I yelled, hurt that he would throw away a year for Jenna… of all people my best friend.**_

_** "I wasn't cheating… it was her! She came onto me!" He lied, you could see the guilt on his face but that changed nothing.**_

_** "IT'S OVER K.C., WE'RE OVER!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.**_

_** "NO!" He roared and grabbed me. I flinched, immediately recoiling from his touch. When I tried to pull away, K.C. punched me and threw me down. He repeatedly kicked my stomach but stopped when I began to cough up blood. He looked down, realizing what he'd done and immediately helped me up. I ran out of the door, almost falling over because of the pain. I ignored his cries for me to come back and kept running. When I got to the ravine I ran into Fitz and some of his friends. They weren't drunk yet since they were just about to enter but they stopped when they saw me.**_

_** "Where are you going beautiful?" Fitz asked, his eyes filled with malice. I tried to walk by when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I flinched since K.C. had hit me there, too.**_

_** "Let. Me. Go." I said, tears still streaming down my face. Fitz saw them and looked closer at me. When he saw the blood, his brown eyes filled with concern and he motioned for his fiends to go inside. They shrugged and walked in without him.**_

_** "What happened? Who did this?" he asked quietly, the fury barely noticeable. **_

_** "No one…" I answered, knowing I'm a horrible liar and Fitz probably saw right though it.**_

_** "Don't lie to me Clare… Was it a guy?" He questioned, shaking his head. I nodded silently, not wanting to say who. "Who was it? No guy should hit a girl. Ever." He said, fury reigning in his voice now.**_

_** "Please don't Fitz… I don't want anyone getting hurt but thanks for your concern." I leaned over and hugged him as I said this. He froze for a second but wrapped his arms around me. I had just befriended the school's biggest thug and K.C. seemed to notice, when he followed me.**_

_** "You're cheating too!" He yelled when he came up to us and punched me square in the face. Seeing this, understanding seemed to fill Fitz as he got up and pushed back K.C.**_

_** "No, you dumbass! I just met her a couple of minutes ago, she was crying and I was helping! Why would you hit a girl anyway, you sick bastard?" Fitz yelled as he held K.C. to the fence. I told Fitz not to hurt anyone and he didn't. He threw K.C. to the floor and helped me up. He walked me home and told me that if K.C. ever hit me again he wouldn't hold back; he'd kill him. I smiled and hugged him again, flinching when my wounds collided with his chest.**_

_** I hadn't seen Fitz since than but K.C. kept making appearances. I ignored him and completely changed my style. My wardrobe was completely new and a bit more revealing, but not too slutty. I had also cut my hair to shoulder length and let it rest in messy curls framing my face. Yesterday, I had gotten laser eye surgery so you could see my grayish- blue eyes.**_

_***Flashback Over***_

"Clare? Are you ditching me? I thought WE were ditching school! Where are you going?" I heard Eli yelling as I snapped out of my thoughts. He seemed a bit panicked and I quickly realized why. I had walked almost twenty yards away from him and was almost to the woods… the woods that led to the ravine, though I doubted Eli knew that. I turned around and walked back to hi, realizing that I had left my backpack in the school. I had my purse but that bag had all my books in it, and even though this was the first day, I had a lot of binders in there. I began to walk by Eli and realized I owed him an explanation.

"Eli… I left my backpack in school and I really need to get it." I said beginning to walk again… that is until Eli grabbed my arm. He wasn't holding tightly AT ALL but he had touched one of the larger bruises and I flinched from pain. Immediately, Eli dropped his hand and began to apologize until he realized something.

"I'm sor—Wait! You fell on your other arm, there shouldn't be bruises there." Eli said, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me closer. He took off the jacket that had been covering my bruises, ignoring my protests, and a look of shock and anger passed over his face. "Who did this to you?" He asked, his anger- filled emerald eyes breaking the calm façade.

"I, umm, I fell." I stammered, knowing he could see through my lie. The stammering wasn't because I was searching for an excuse though… it was because Eli was not even two feet away and his lips were RIGHT there.

"Please, don't lie to me, Clare. I know we just met and all but you seem really nice and NO ONE should be hurting you. So just tell me." He said softly. As he was speaking, I could feel silent tears streaming own my cheeks.

"You remember the guy who punched me? K.C.? I used to go out with him until I caught him cheating on me with one of my best friends… It was him." I said, sobs now breaking free.

"That little bitch, how can he hit a girl and live with himself?" Eli asked, now looking murderous as he watched me cry.

"Please… don't do anything to him… I don't want him to do anything to you. Just… Please." I said, desperate. I didn't want K.C. hurting anyone else.

"But Clare, that miserable excuse for a guy HURT YOU! He deserves anything I'd do to him." Eli said, navigating me to the hearse. I began to object, still needing my bag, but he cut me off. "Call your friend and tell her to bring it home… you can't go back now."

"Fine." I grumbled, pulling out my phone. Reluctantly, I texted Alli.

**Hey, I left my backpack in school… can you bring it with you? – Clare**

I waited 1 minute and received a text, even though Alli was in class at the time.

**Sure, it's right next to me… I took it after you left. Now have fun! Oh, and if you don't call me as soon as you get home I will come and kill you. Bye, love ya3 –Alli**

Damn that girl has some anger issues. Eli turned to look at me curiously, as I burst out laughing. I showed him the text and he began to chuckle too, but he quickly turned serious.

"Clare… I won't do anything this time because you asked but if he EVER even touches you again, I want you to call me so I can come and kick his ass." Eli said, trying to mask the anger in his voice. I felt kind of connected to him, in a way me and K.C. could never seem to reach. I was about to answer when he pulled up into a Metro (1).

"Why on earth are we here?" I asked surprised. Eli just turned to me smirked and said, "You'll see." As he walked out of the hearse. We walked in and he immediately walked to the frozen section. When he Eli picked up a New York Style Cheesecake (2) and walked to self-checkout. He pulled out 5 dollars and paid for the cheesecake. With that, he just walked out and went to the hearse. I followed, insanely confused with what had happened. When we got back to the hearse he pulled a blanket from the back and set it on the seat.

"I'm going to take you somewhere I have never taken anyone before. I go there to think or when I just need to get away from it all." He told me starting the car. We drove for another five minutes before he stopped the car and stepped out. I followed him and gasped at the scene before me.

**All right, well that took forever. I really wanted to update before I went to bed because I felt like such a loser for not working on this more.**

**1: Metro is this really big grocery store in Canada. I go there with my cousin's all the time. It's like the Canadian ShopRite.**

**2: The cheesecake is like a really cute story. Plus, it's what my boyfriend did for our first date and it was the sweetest thing ever **


	4. I Needed This

**Author's Note: This is an 'I'm sorry' for taking forever to update. It's just I have so much homework that I'm up till like 1 in the morning every night. No wet dreams this chapter because I have something planned out. However, I think I should be able to add it in NEXT chapter! If it seems like I use a lot of exclamation points this chapter, it's because I just had A LOT of sugar… I'm basically bouncing off the walls! Now I am done with that very boring authors note and after responding to your reviews we shall continue with this story.**

**EClarefan4ever: Thanks! Sorry I didn't respond last chapter but well I didn't see your review until AFTER I updated.**

**Azula Felinae****: Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving to you too!**

**MadameDegrassi96: Thanks! If you think that was cute wait till you read this, the cheesecake thing is my favorite**

**lovingyou333: I wanted to make Fitz nice in this story because I liked his character before he almost stabbed Eli. Thank You **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Alex and Becca. **

**Eli POV:**

Her reaction was hilarious. She walked around trying to memorize every detail of the little park. I had found it the day after Julia left. I still missed her but I was beginning to get over it and I have a feeling Clare was going to be a big help. I still remember the day she told me… it was a really bad night for me. Alex stayed up all night trying to help me after my mom, dad, and Becca had given up.

_**Flashback**_

_** "Eli… I'm moving…" Julia whispered as we watched our weekly movie. Every week we got together at night and watched a movie, sneaking in little kisses during the boring parts.**_

_** "Very funny Julia, it's getting old now." I said, annoyed at her repeat of the same joke over and over. She did this every month and every month I freaked out.**_

_** "It's not a joke this time Eli… I'm really moving; dad got a job in the states… I'm moving to California." she said, tears streaming down her face as I turned to look at her. She can't be moving… this can't be real.**_

_** "No… this isn't happening! You're not moving!" I yelled, pain evident in my voice.**_

_** "I am Eli… I think we should stop seeing each other." She said, her voice cracking from the strain of keeping it steady. **_

_** "What about a long distance relationship? That could work… right Julia?" I said, desperate to keep us together.**_

_** "No, Eli… I don't think it would. Goodbye." With that, she walked out the door… out of my life.**_

_** "Eli? Eli? Why did Julia Leave? ELI?" I heard Alex yelling as she ran over. This is the first time she's ever seen me cry, let alone collapse into a little ball.**_

_** "She's moving… we're over." I whispered, watching Alex flinch at the pain in my voice.**_

_** "Aww, Eli…" Alex murmured, pulling me into a hug. We stayed like that for the rest of the night; no one was able to move me. A few weeks later we moved due to my dad's job as a shock jock.**_

_***Flashback Over***_

"El- AHH!" I heard Clare yelling as she tripped over a root and onto me. I fell back with her on to of me and I didn't mind at all. She was blushing furiously, though… it was really cute. What the hell has she one to me? I'm using words like CUTE? Goth and cute DO NOT go together… I'm the only exception since I'm so sexy. Smug much, Eli? Damn it! Now I'm talking to myself.

"So- Sorry Eli!" Clare stuttered, trying to get up. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Where are you going?" I muttered, loving the blush spreading across her cheeks. Quickly flipped her over and watched her eyes grow wide. I leaned down and whispered huskily, "You really do have the prettiest eyes."

"Th- thanks… what are you doing?" she asked, blushing furiously. Just as I was about to respond I heard my phone ringing. I heard My Paisley Jacket blaring and I knew it must be Adam. Quickly I picked up, knowing he would kill me if I didn't. We had met at the new student orientation this summer and had instantly become friends.

"Hi." I said, as soon as I picked up the phone.

"ELI GODSWORTHY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'M SITTING ALONE AT LUNCH AND MY BROTHER JUST CAME UP AND ASKED ME TO SIT WITH HIM! THEN FITZ CAME UP AND BEGAN TO MESS WITH ME!" I heard Adam yelling through the phone and apparently Clare heard too because the strangest expression crossed her face. She held out her hand for the phone and I reluctantly handed it over.

"Hi… Adam? Could you give Fitz the phone for a second? Say its Clare." I was confused… why would a bully listen to Clare?

**Clare POV:**

I was pissed. Fitz cannot bully anyone I knew or he would pay. I could feel Eli's confused expression on my face but I would explain later.

"Hello?" I heard Fitz's confused voice through the phone.

"MARK FITZGERALD! WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH ADAM? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! DON'T MESS WITH PEOPLE I KNOW FITZ OR I SWEAR TO GOD!" I yelled at him, watching Eli's face turn from confused to amused.

"Sorry, Clare… I won't mess with him just relax okay?" I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Good, now give it back to Adam." I said, as innocently as possible. On the other side I could hear Fitz mutter something about PMS.

"Clare?" I heard Adam's confused voice on the other side of the phone.

"Adam… don't worry about Fitz, all right? He does anything, you tell me and he WILL regret it. Now, goodbye." I said sweetly.

Thanks Clare! I'll talk to you later." I heard Adam say before he hung up. I smiled and turned to face Eli who was in hysterics.

"Mind telling me why Fitz is terrified of you?" He gasped in between chuckles.

"I'm a girl… I PMS. Have you ever dealt with a girl who PMS's? It's not fun." I said, smirking at his suddenly scared expression.

"Anyways… you want to eat the cheesecake now? It tastes amazing." Eli said, trying to avoid getting yelled at. I nodded and he pulled out the cheesecake. We got settled on the blanket he pulled out of his hearse. I sat there watching the wind blow the fallen leaves around. I walked over to the picnic table and climbed on. It was under the shade of a bunch of trees, so I laid back. I could feel Eli's eyes on me as I pulled an old- fashioned camera out of my bag. It was one where when you took the picture it immediately came out. This summer, I had developed an obsession with photography and I kept taking pictures. I have two cameras; one is digital, more modern, and there is this one. I lie back on the table and put the camera up to my eye. Then, I began to snap pictures of the sky with the leaves and branches criss- crossing on the trees (1). It was a really beautiful scene and I just HAD to photograph it. After snapping a couple of pictures, I got up and walked over to Eli. Then, I sat down, grabbed a fork, took a bite of cheesecake, and took out my new iTouch. I had gotten it a few days ago and it had two cameras on it; I guess you could count those in my list of cameras too. I could still feel Eli's eyes on me so I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked, beginning to worry I had something on my face. He smirked at me and, I have to admit, it was growing on me. Damn it, Clare!

"Nothing, it's just I know someone who used to love photography." He said, face screwing up in pain.

"What happened Eli? What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

**Eli POV:**

"What happened Eli? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Clare continues to surprise me… we had just met yet she cared about me. I probably looked like someone had just stabbed me (2) but the person who loved photography was still a sore subject. It had been two months since Julia had left and I was over her, but it still hurt. I was beginning to like Clare though… she was gentler then Julia; more girly in a way, I guess. I had just met Clare though so I didn't know her too well but those eyes were so damn amazing.

"It's nothing… just… never mind." I said wanting to wait before I told her anything; get to know her better. She seemed to sense this, but as she said it was okay I felt so guilty since she had told me HER secret… not that Julia was a secret.

"Okay… you can tell me when you're ready. I wouldn't someone off the bat like that either… its okay." She said, not able to hide the hurt in her big blue eyes. She had trusted me but I couldn't trust her, it had to hurt.

"Let's get going, I'm going to take you home… it's pretty late." We had finished the cheesecake almost an hour ago and it was now 2:30 pm. Time flies when your having fun, right? -_-

"Yea, let's go. I need to get my work from Alli… except for 11th grade advanced English; she's not in that…" Clare said, mumbling to herself. I was surprised when I heard she was in my English class, I thought she was in tenth grade?

"Clare, I thought you were in tenth grade…?" I said, confused.

"What? Oh, I am but I take VERY advanced English." Then she blushed like she was hiding something… What was she hiding? Why do I care so much? By now, we had reached the hearse and climbed in.

"Where do you live, Clare?" I asked, not realizing how creepy that sounded until it was out there. Clare gave me a strange look and began laughing.

"Creeper much?" she laughed some more (it was so cute!) and gave me the directions. The drive to her house was silent except for the screamo music I had playing in the background. When we got to her house, I could see the school buses coming down the road.

"Just in time." I said, smirking.

"Yeah… thanks, I needed this; I owe you one, Eli." With that she leaned in and pecked my cheek in thanks. I smirked and waved when she turned before going into her house. I quickly drove back to my house and went inside.

"Eli! We're going out tonight… go dress!" My mom yelled from upstairs. I rolled my yes and walked upstairs and changed into a black button-up and put on some clean black skinny jeans. I walked downstairs and saw Alex, Becca, Mom, and Dad at the door waiting for me. Alex was dressed in her school clothes along with Becca, but Mom was wearing a dress. Dad was just… Dad.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slipping into my boots.

"A friend's house." Oh yay!

**Clare POV:**

I walked into the house and was greeted by my older sister's arms wrapping around me. Darcy had come back from Kenya this summer and was very excited about my new look.

"CLARE! How was school?" Darcy squealed, watching me take off my coat.

"It was okay… I got punched." I said in a monotone.

"YOU GOT PUNCHED? I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID IT! Who did it?" Darcy exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter." We walked upstairs and Darcy told me about us having guests over soon. I groaned and got up to change. I wore a black off- the- shoulder shirt and some navy skinny jeans. I walked downstairs when my parents came home and decided to ask them who was coming.

"Who's coming for dinner?" I asked, hoping they would ask about how I was doing since I GOT PUNCHED!

"Oh, just some old friends… you look nice Clare." My mother stated as she headed for the kitchen. Oh this was going to be fun. -_-

**Well that was horrible! I know it's really confusing but I'm trying to like move it along. Next chapter has Alex and Becca in it. So a really funny thing happened today… my best friends wanted me to see a therapist for being depressed since I'm always negative. My friend goes like "Depression hurts, Cymbalta can help" since that's like my catchphrase**

**1: I love taking pictures like that. They are SO pretty!**

**2: Stabbed? GET IT?**


	5. WHAT!

**Author's Note: Okay… so I should really be doing my language arts project but I don't want to so I was like… why not? I will probably only update once a week since my teachers and homework are in love. Your reviews are cool; I wouldn't mind more, though. I'm starting to feel like no one understood the pun about getting stabbed! I lied last chapter… wet dreams start later on. YOU ARE GONNA GET SURPRISED RIGHT NOW… like legit! Well, enjoy.**

**lovingyou333: Thank You**** Here's the next chapter… enjoy!**

**EClarefan4ever: Thanks**** I work really hard on all my chapters but they never end up long enough -_-**

**pkchambers: Thank You**

**MadameDegrassi96: Lol here is your update**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Alex and Becca. **

**

* * *

**

**Eli POV:**

We all piled into Morty, since my parents cars were both in the shop. Alex and I climbed in the front, while my mom, dad, and Becca went in the back since my parents had to "talk" to Becca. It was probably about the cell phone bill she ran up last week talking to her boyfriend, Alec. She and Alex hated his brother for some reason… I did too, stupid prep. However, there was something about the way Alex was so terrified of him that seemed wrong. Lucas was a bit creepy but nothing about him was scary. Alex also seemed to flinch every time Lucas, the football captain, and Taylor, the head cheerleader. Cliché power couple much? I felt Alex shift next to me and immediately realized she wanted to talk… Alex always moved around when she wanted to talk, since she didn't talk a lot. In fact, there was this one month where Alex would only talk to me and Becca… my mom thought she was afraid of the family but she just didn't want to talk.

"I saw you today. You skipped. With that girl." She spoke, her voice a bit melodious compared to Becca. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes, filled with excitement and sadness, and I felt guilty. After Julia left, Alex was the only one I talked to, let alone skip with. I knew she was happy for me but she was going to miss me I hoped her and Clare became friends, Alex never liked Julia much. I shrugged it off and responded.

"Yea... she took a punch from her ex- boyfriend. I needed to get her ming off of it." I stated, wanting to avoid the subject. I thought of how Becca hated that Alex had the blue eyes and she had her chocolate brown eyes. Apparently, brown eyes didn't match brown eyes. So much for my mom's identical twins. I smirked to myself and put my arm around Becca's shoulders. She leaned in and sighed

"Today was boring without you… I did meet this really cool guy, though. His name is Dylan. His eyes are really big and brown." I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye as she spoke. I swear to god, if this kid hurt her; I would kill him.

**Alex's POV:**

I was excited as I told Eli about Dylan. I hadn't liked anyone since Lucas had… raped me.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Becca and I were walking home today, since Eli was busy with Julia. As we were talking I felt someone behind us and immediately turned around. I saw Lucas and Taylor walking toward us. At their sight I rolled my eyes and kept walking next to Alex. However, I felt that something was wrong since they both had practice today. It was on the announcements this morning.**_

_** "Hey, Alex! Where are you going?" I heard Taylor shout behind me. They always annoyed me since I was different, never Becca. Becca and I began to walk faster, wanting to avoid drama. I felt Lucas roughly grab my shoulder.**_

_** "My girlfriend asked you something. I suggest you listen." Lucas said, turning me to face Taylor.**_

_** "Let. Her. Go." Becca said, angrier then I'd ever seen her. **_

_** "Make. Me." Lucas said dragging me into a nearby alley. Taylor stood there laughing, she had probably put him up to this. It had happen before. Lucas came and he would find some thug and make me make out with them but something was off today. There was no thug. **_

_** Becca came and tried to rip him off of me but Taylor grabbed her and held her back. Lucas roughly pressed his lips against mine and ripped off my shirt. He grabbed my breasts and began to squeeze them while I tried to escape One time, I almost got away but he caught me and removed my pants. He pulled out a condom, put it on, and shoved into me. I cried out as he raped me. Becca was yelling until Taylor covered her mouth and eventually Lucas covered mine. **_

_** After they were gone, Becca helped me get dressed and promised she wouldn't tell anyone after I asked her. I was sore between the legs, so I had trouble walking but I made it. After that day, Becca always set out to join cheerleading squads in an effort to make sure no one hurt me again. No one knew except Lcas, Taylor, Becca, and I. I was about to add my brother to the list. He had known something was wrong as soon as I got home but stopped asking after I asked him not to.**_

_***Flashback Over***_

"Eli… I have to tell you something…" I said and immediately felt him tense beside me.

**Eli POV:**

I tensed as soon as Alex said she had to tell me something. That was never good.

"What is it Alex?" I spoke quietly, willing to kill the bastard who hurt my sister. I was becoming the overprotective big brother, but I couldn't help it. Alex had always been the quieter, smaller, and more different twin. People picked on her all the time at our old school and I hurt each and every one of them. That's why I hated any guy she dated. A lot of people liked her; they just had to get to know her. Alex was beautiful and a lot of guys like her. She hadn't liked anyone since 7th grade, after that one night.

"It's just… you remember that night Becca and I came home late? That night, Lucas… he… he raped me." She said and I immediately froze.

"WHAT?" I yelled, swerving to avoid an oncoming car.

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY! You drive carefully!" I heard my mother yell from the back.

"You told him didn't you, Alex? I told you to wait and definitely NOT while he was driving. Damn it! Relax, Eli!" Becca said exasperated.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX, BEX?" I asked, using the nickname only me or Alex cold call her. Becca hated her full name and Bex was special, so everyone else had to call her Becca… it was a sibling thing.

"ELI! What did I say about cursing in front of your sisters? Now stop this car. We're here!" my mom yelled, as Becca, Alex, and I climbed out of the car. I looked up and realized that we were at Clare's house. Maybe this trip wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't JUST found out about Alex's 'little' secret after two years! That almost faded from my mind as I looked up and saw Clare. Sitting on the roof. Head between her knees. Crying.

* * *

**Who saw Alex's secret coming? I bet you didn't… HA I win this one. I would ignore half of my creeper comments because I am currently very weird:) This chapter is really short and I'm sorry! ****Well review… PLEASE!**


	6. Don't Let Him Do This

**Author's Note: All right, so I'm really sorry about the late update but this was just NOT my week! I'm getting a B in two of my most important classes (which are honors so that means I could get kicked out next year), I'm sick, I'm really missing my grandfather who died a while back, I'm missing my old bird who died like in August, and I had to break up with my boyfriend for some really shitty reasons. All right so I'm ranting to you and that isn't fair, I'm sorry. Also, everyone should go listen to Weightless and Damned If I Do Ya( Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low! You should also listen to Look on the Brightside and Can't Stand it by NeverShoutNever. I love those songs! Anyways, enjoy.**

**P.S. - If there was any confusion last chapter, Becca's boyfriend, Alec, has NO idea what Lucas and Taylor did to Alex. The only reason Lucas didn't hurt Becca was because she was normal and she was his brother's girlfriend. Also the Lucas in my story has nothing to do with the Lucas in Degrassi who is Jane's older brother and who was pretty freaking amazing when Jane remembered what her dad did to her.**

**ToriTrueBlood: Thanks :) ****I really love a lot of the stories you write! Here's your update!**

**MadameDegrassi96: Lol you know as long as you add the please it makes you polite ;) Here's your update. :)**

**EClarefan4ever: Thank You :) ****I am continuing I want to try and finish this story.**

**Azula Felinae****: Thank You :) ****You find out why she was crying in this chapter. Also, putting off the language arts project was no big deal, it was VERY boring.**

**KitKat0219****: You're not pushy. ****Lol here's your update :)**

**Spadesqueen: I'm writing. I'm writing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Alex, Becca, Dylan, Lucas, Taylor, and Alec.**

**

* * *

****Clare POV:**

"CLARE! Come downstairs! There is someone here to see you!" I heard my mom yell as I raced downstairs. I froze in horror as I saw who was waiting for me, talking to my mom, Darcy standing next to them with her lips in a thin line. She loved him… "Such a nice, proper, SMART boy!" she's told me that ever since I started going out with him. I made an attempt to go upstairs but my mom saw me. Damn it!

"Clare! Where are you going?" asked Darcy, confused. She had never liked K.C much and I was quickly coming around to her way of thinking. I had told them we broke up and I think they thought we had got back together.

"Why don't you two go up to Clare's room? I'm sure she would love that… Darcy come help me with dinner." My mom said to a disapproving Darcy, probably remembering how mom would never leave her alone with any of HER boyfriends. Of course, K.C. was nothing like Peter and Spinner, he was SO much better! NOT! I think mom expected K.C. to not try to get in my pants, not that he already hadn't tried but I said no. That's when he first hit me but he apologized and it had only happened that other time before I broke up with him. I raced upstairs and felt K.C. follow me. We soon reached my door and went inside.

"What were you doing with emo-boy today? I saw you two flirting! You're MY girlfriend!" K.C. said, backhanding my face. My hand automatically went up to touch my face and I felt a few tears slip out before I stood up.

"We broke- up K.C. and this is why!" I said, gesturing to my face. "Just LEAVE!"

"Fine! I have Jenna!" He spoke harshly before he left. I heard my mom say goodbye to him and he responded like he hadn't just slapped her daughter. I got up, ran to the bathroom, washed my face, and examined the damage. I had a HUGE handprint across my face that was quickly turning black and blue. The tears spilled over and I ran to my special place to think… the roof. My window led out to a little side roof that you could sit on and that my parents had forbade me to sit on after they caught me on it. I'm a big girl. So I climbed out of the window and sat on the roof, with my head between my knees and cried. That was going perfectly until I heard a familiar voice yell out.

"CLARE?" I looked up to see the owner of the voice scaling my house. I was pretty shocked when I saw Eli climbing up the side of my house wearing dressy skinny jeans and a button up… did I just say dressy skinny jeans? I snapped back to reality as I felt Eli pull me into a death grip

"Eli! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I yelled, hoping he would release me. I loved his arms but my face was pressed against his chest and it hurt. I looked down and saw Eli's parents looking up at us, smiling. Their smiles quickly faded to worried glances as they stared at me and I wondered why until I remembered the, what must now be, enormous bruise on my face. I quietly turned and saw Eli's angry expression; he had seen the bruise. I Am. Screwed.

"Clare. What the hell happened to your face? I swear to god if it was K.C. I will hunt him down and stab him. No guy should EVER hit a girl." Eli spoke his eyes shining with anger. He looked hot. I mean… like you know… from a friend's point of view.

"I… um walked into a door." I said, coming up with the worst lie possible. I could see Eli give me a look of disbelief, since the bruise on my face was shaped like a hand. K.C.'s hand…

"Clare. If you're going to lie at least make it a good one I feel insulted." He smirked over at me. I smiled a bit and put my head on his shoulder.

"Can we ignore it for now? Please? If he tries anything again you have my complete permission to kill him." I told him, watching the frown that had come on when I told him not to do anything, disappear as I gave him permission to kill K.C. He stood up and offered me his hand.

"I think we should get inside before my parents have a heart attack." He said, pointing to the ground, where his parents had stood before they had walked inside.

"I think we should use my window… I need to cover this up." I stated, gesturing to my face. A shadow crossed over his face but he didn't push it and followed me inside, through the window. We went into my room through the window and I was about to walk into the bathroom but Eli grabbed my arm and pulled me back I could feel the sexual tension as we stared into each other's eyes. Blue on green.

"Clare… please don't let him do this to you again." He breathed out and I nodded, my eyes traveling to his lips. Slowly, I leaned forward and our lips collided. Our embrace quickly became frantic. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth. All rational thought flew out of my head as our tongues collided. We kept at it and kissed for what seemed like hours, until air became a necessity. Even as we pulled away, Eli's lips traveled to my neck and he gently bit my skin. I moaned. That was going to leave a mark. We both seemed to realize what was happening and stumbled backwards.

"S—sorry Clare. He said, looking ashamed.

"It's not your fault…" I stated, backing into the bathroom. I examined my neck and sure enough I had one hell of a hickey. Quickly, I covered up the bruise on my face and the hickey with foundation. They were unnoticeable unless you were looking for them. I walked out of the bathroom and blushed when I saw Eli looking at an old picture of me. I cleared my throat and he looked up, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Clare. I wasn't snooping, I just saw it. And about the kiss…" Eli trailed off, looking sheepish.

"Like I said… it's not your fault. I was the one who jumped you. We can just forget about it…" I said, even though that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Or we could not? I mean, let's not jump into a relationship but we could you know, take it slowly." Eli spoke, as my heart soared. I had no idea why we understood each other so well since we had only met today.

"I'd like that. Well, ready for our amazing dinner party?" I asked, smiling at him. He stood up and offered his arm to me, smirking. We quickly descended the stairs and made our way to the family room. We walked in and were immediately greeted by Eli's family. His parents and… his sisters? Eli hadn't told me about them when I asked if he had any siblings. I felt him stiffen next to me as he seemed to realize the same thing.

**Eli POV:**

Oh no. I told Clare that I didn't have any brothers or sisters… I guess it's a pretty good thing that David (1) isn't here right now. Clare couldn't know about my sisters, their lives are so different… we made a pact not to let anyone except our closest friends know that we were related. I shouldn't have lied to Clare, especially since she helped me forget about Julia. Now that I think about it, it's kind of stupid, considering the fact that we have the same last names. I felt Clare turn next to me and look at me questioningly.

"Eli, can I talk to you for a second?" Clare said as our parents watched, confused. I nodded and followed Clare into the hall. Now to explain. I'm screwed.

"Clare… look I'm really sorry but it's just… we like to keep our lives separate and I wasn't about to break that promise to my family…" I said, hoping she wasn't as angry as she looked. Clare took a deep breath and began to speak.

"It's okay… I get it. Let's just pretend this never happened… as long as there's something else you lied about?" she asked. Moment of truth… do I tell her?

"Nope. Nothing. Let's go." I said, knowing I was an idiot. She ssmiled at me and we walked back inside.

"I see you two have met each other." Said Clare's mother. She didn't seem happy about it either. I looked down and realized I looked like the exact opposite of K.C. and her parents must have LOVED K.C.

"So, Helen, I love your furniture! You must tell me where you got it!" said my mother, quickly changing the subject. I shot her a thankful look as they began to talk about furniture. I quickly led Clare over to my sisters, not missing her mother's glare as I grabbed her hand. Alex and Becca were talking to some girl with chestnut brown hair. They hadn't even bothered looking when we had walked in but they looked up as we approached them.

"Hey Eli and mystery girl that Eli's in love with!" Alex and Becca said, looking up and smiling at us. Stupid twins and their ability to say things together. Next to me Clare giggled and blushed, hiding her face in my chest. I take that back… I love that freaky twin thing right now!

"I'm Darcy… mystery girl that Eli's in love with's older sister." Said the girl that Alex and Becca were talking to.

"I'm Eli." I said, extending my hand. Darcy took it and smiled at me.

"I'm Clare!" said Clare, then realized her outburst had startled us all and started blushing again. Her head went right back into my chest and Darcy, Alex, Becca, and I began to laugh. Clare smacked my chest causing me to stop laughing as I realized she was really embarrassed.

"It's okay Clare." I whispered in her ear, feeling a pair of eyes burning holes in my back. I turned around and found her mother glaring shamelessly at me. I immediately released Clare and nudged her towards her mother. She immediately turned and saw her mother glaring at me. An angry expression crossed her face and she muttered something under her breath. I wanted to know what she was talking about but the doorbell rang. Clare dragged me with her to go get it. She opened the door and I froze when I saw who was on the other side.

**

* * *

**

Who's there? I bet you don't know! Well leave guesses and I'll see if anyone guessed who it was

**You should review and tell me what you thought.**

**1.) Who's David? **


	7. I'm Liking This

**Author's Note: All right… I'm officially a loser! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but I just haven't been having the best time lately. Luckily I have some pretty amazing friends that have been helping me with the problems they DO know about. Now back to the story! I introduce some celebrities soon (next chapter or the one after that), so look out for them! Oh and I officially give you complete rights to virtually choke me if I don't update soon enough. I also need a beta reader so inbox me or leave a comment or something?**

**ToriTrueBlood: How could I not like your stories? They're amazing! Thank You! I want to kick K.C. in the balls too… hmm new story idea? :)**

**KitKat0219****: Thank You! Of course you're not pushy… you're just pushy lol. I'm updating now, calm your pants! Haha :)**

**Spadequeen: I honestly thought that K.C. should be behind the door but I decided against it because I don't want Eli killing him…yet. I'm updating right now.**

**EClarefan4ever: Thank You! You don't know who's behind the door? I thought I made it pretty obvious! Oh wait… I didn't? Sorry :)Lol ignore the sarcasm… My friend is sitting next to me and I'm pretty sure he's had too much Monster... or pot, i don't really know anymore. I'm just kidding! He's not a junkie... anymore. Oh, and, I guess you'll have to see who David is (creepy eyebrow wiggle).**

**MissLilianda****: Thank You! Are your reading my mind? Holy crap… what am I doing right now? I love your idea… and that was the whole reason David is in the story. I guess you'll have to see who's behind the door! I'm updating now so please DON'T fall out of your chair lol. **

**kettlepot1995: I'm updating!**

**Azula Felinae: Thank You! Oh, and he likes the twin thing because Clare gets embarrassed and hides her head in his chest.**

**Anonymous: Becca is Alex's twin and David is…**

**Lovemeornot: I'm updating! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Alex, Becca, Lucas, Taylor, Alec, and David.**

* * *

**Eli POV:**

I stood there staring at my twin brother, David. His forest green eyes glimmered in mischief as he looked at Clare. I immediately put my arm around her, not noticing Julia standing next to David.

"Eli… Mom told me to come here if you guys weren't there when I got back… and I brought you a surprise." He said, nudging at Julia. Then he directed his attention to Clare. He picked up her hand and kissed it, her quickly pulling it back. I smirked in victory. David shook off the rejection and continued. "Hello beautiful… what are you doing with my less handsome twin brother?" I wanted to tell him that made no sense because we were identical. That was, until I felt Clare stiffen next to me. Crap.

"Twin?" she asked, annoyed and hurt. David smirked knowing he hit a nerve

"Can I talk to you alone Clare?" I asked, feeling her shake in my arms.

"Yes." she said curtly and spoke to David. "Your family is inside."

"What about Julia?" he asked, watching me flinch at her name.

"Julia?" Clare questioned, forgetting her anger and looking up at me.

"My ex- girlfriend... the one that liked photography..." I said, flinching. I had told Clare about Julia earlier today when we were hanging out. Clare had sympathized and knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. She looked up at me with big, sympathetic, blue eyes. i hated that. I hated pity. I looked away and Clare spoke.

"You can go inside too. You can talk to Eli when he wants to talk to you." Clare spoke quietly with a hard edge to her voice. Julia glared at her as she followed David inside. I turned to Clare and felt looked into her hurt blue eyes. Damn her and those eyes. I quietly spoke, feeling the memories flooding back.

"I'm sorry... he's not really a big part of the family. I've always been different, he's always been the jock. However, I was always nicer to people... they always liked me better, especially Alex and Becca. David got angry, so him and his football buddies would beat me up. One day i landed in the hospital... I lost too much blood. After the rest of them left, I couldn't seem to stand. Alex and Becca found me... to say my parents were mad would be an understatement. They sent him away to some school in the states. I haven't seen him for three years. I'm sorry, Clare... but I don't like talking about him... it brings back memories I don't need." By the time i finished talking, both of ours were shining with tears. Clare enveloped me in a hug and we sat there for about 5 minutes until Bex came and got us.

"I'm sorry Eli, neither of us want him back." she whispered as Julia came back. Bex glared at her as Clare led her inside. I looked down, trying to avoid the eyes i was head over heels for before.

"Hey Eli... how have you been?" Julia mumbled as i turned my green- eyed glare towards her.

"Cut the crap, Julia, what do you want?" I said.

"I just... I was wondering if we could try the long- distance relationship... I miss you, Eli." she said, crying.

"Julia, it's over. I like someone else anyway." I spoke quietly, feeling her enraged glare turn on me.

"It's that stupid bitch, Clare, isn't it?" she said, enraged. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! I think you should just leave." I yelled at her and got up, walking inside. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Alex, Becca, Clare, and Darcy leaning against the door. They all fell on top of me as David raced out, following Julia. He's such a fucking tool. I looked down at the four of them, smirking. Clare quickly got up, turning a deeper red by the second.

"We were waiting to see if you were done... you know we didn't want to interrupt." She trailed off as I got closer.

"Clare... that's the worst lie I've EVER heard." I breathed before kissing her. Our lips moved in sync as our siblings aww'ed from behind. Fuck us having met today... She will be my girlfriend!

"Eli..." she moaned as I pulled away. I grabbed both her hands and began to speak.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know we met today but we could take it slow an-" I was cut off by her lips attacking mine.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." she smiled up at me and grabbed my hand. I smirked at her and slung my arm around her shoulders... I was starting to like Degrassi.

* * *

**That was horrible and I hate it. What do you think? Review please. The next one will be better... I hope.**


	8. Meet The Celebs!

**Author's Note: I started writing this chapter on Valentine's Day. I skipped to February 13****th**** because I'm not writing every fucking moment of their lives. My surprise celebrities come in this chapter. They are all some of my favorite bands or artists. You should see my converse god damn it… my friends think I'm mental. Anyway without further ado… haha ado is a funny word. I'm such a freak :D**

**Anyways, follow me on twitter. I'm SiickLittleGame**

**KitKat0219: Thank You, it's nice to hear that. That's my favorite part in the chapter. Of course you're not pushy… you're like my very demanding personal motivator :). All right, geez! I'm updating! Lol.**

**Amanda: I really love you for saying that :) **** That makes me sound like a creeper. Thank You.**

**Hannah: Thank You :)**

**Hayley: Thank you… I have no idea what the rest of your review meant… please clarify. I'm really sorry about that. However, here is your chapter.**

**Azula Felinae: Eli is very much a twin. Thanks for reading :) I guess you'll have to read to find out what happens with David and Julia.**

**Oh and here's a little bit of clarification : Alex 1= Alex Gaskarth (HINT MUCH?) **

** Alex 2= Alex Goldsworthy**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Alex, Becca, Lucas, Taylor, Alec, and David. I also do not own any of the mystery bands that are about to appear.**

**Clare POV (February 13****th****):**

I walked through the forest, making my way to where Eli and I first hung out. It was relatively warm for February in Canada. I was wearing a pair of JAGK (1) sweatpants, a Black Veil Brides shirt, an All Time Low jacket, and All Time Low, The Ready Set, NeverShoutNever, Black Veil Brides, We The Kings, and an I 3 Boobies bracelet. My thoughts drifted to the other day when Fitz, Eli, Adam, Alli, Drew, and I were hanging out. Alli and Drew were making out. Adam and Fitz were making fun of me and Eli. They had become relatively good friends considering that Fitz had made fun of him for being transgender. Adam had told me that he was an FTM when I had caught him with tampons. It didn't really make a difference. I smiled as I thought of how happy he had been when I told him it didn't matter. As I was walking, I felt someone grab me. I screamed out in shock and fear. The person quickly covered my mouth and I bit down, screaming again. I turned around and saw K.C.

"Shut up, Clare!" He grabbed me and roughly pushed me into a tree. His mouth attacked mine as he roughly grabbed my breast through my shirt. I felt the tears roll down my eyes as I realized he was going to rape me. As he moved away from my mouth, down my neck, I started screaming again. He quickly grabbed me and shoved me down, slapping me, and taking off my shirt. He also took off my sweatpants. I lay there sobbing in my jacket, black bra, and lacy boy shorts. Just as he was taking off his pants, a bunch of people barged in to the clearing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the mysterious person yelled out. I looked up and gasped as I saw my 5 favorite artists/ bands/ singers and all my friends from when I was little. I looked up into the faces of Andy Six, Christian Coma (who I don't really know), Jake Pitts, Ashley Purdy, and Jinxx; otherwise known as the Black Veil Brides. I moved onto Jordan Witzigreuter; otherwise known as The Ready Set. Next to him, I saw Cristofer Drew Ingle; otherwise known as NeverShoutNever. Behind him, visibly fuming, I saw Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, and Zack Merrick; otherwise known as All Time Low. Next to them, I saw Travis Clark, Hunter Thomsen, Andrew Thomsen, and Danny Duncan; otherwise known as We The Kings.

"Guys? " I choked out, watching their attention turn to me.

"Clare? Clare Edwards?" They all choked out at the same time. Zack, Rian, Chris, and Jordan immediately ran over to me as the rest crowded around K.C.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled, watching their shocked eyes turn to me. I had always been like a little sister to them.

"Clare, cover up… your making ME want to rape you." Zack whispered in my ear. I blushed and quickly covered myself up by zipping the jacket. I felt around for my phone. I found it and reached to call Eli when it got yanked away. I was being glared at by everyone except Zack, Rian, Chris, and Jordan. I glared right back at them because none of them had kept their promises, none of them had kept in touch. I started crying… what is wrong with me?

"God! You see what you do? You made her cry!" Chris and Jordan yelled at them, enveloping me in their arms, and said more softly, "Shh… it's okay. We're all here."

"What are we supposed to do? This bastard tried to rape little Clare Edwards! The one we grew up with!" Alex 1 yelled, letting go of his childish image for a few moments.

"It's not like you cared… None of you even kept in touch except Zack, Rian, Chris, and Jordan." I choked out, watching pain flash in their eyes. Ignoring their explanations, the guilty looks, and glares at their friends; I snatched my phone and called Eli. They all watched silently as they surrounded K.C.

"Hello?" Eli said, after he picked up.

"Hey, it's me… Clare… I was wondering if you could meet me in our clearing? Bring Alex, Becca, Adam, Fitz, Dylan, and Alli." I choked out, listening to him begin to run on the other side.

"What's wrong, Clare?" Eli yelled, as I began to sob.

"Just hurry up! Please!" I sobbed into the phone as I hung up. Jordan immediately enveloped me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest. He soothingly pats my back as I hear someone run into the clearing. I look up and run to Eli. He immediately wraps his arms around me and looks in shock at all the musicians around him. I see Alex, Becca, Adam, Fitz, Dylan, and Alli run in.

"Clare, why are the Black Veil Brides, We The Kings, All Time Low, NeverShoutNever, and The Ready Set here?" Eli asked as Alex and Becca screamed. They were both big fans of all of the bands. Then they all noticed K.C.

"Did that bastard hit you again Clare?" Fitz asked.

"Why aren't you wearing pants? Oh my god, that bastard!" Eli whisper yelled.

"AGAIN?" All of my famous friends yelled out.

"Clare you never mentioned that in any letters." Zack spoke more gently. Well, no DUH! How am I supposed to tell guys that freak when I say that I have a boyfriend, that my ex- boyfriend hit me? It was all happening too fast and I could see pain flashing in Alex's eyes as she realized what was happening. It had happened to her… out little group of friends knew all our secrets.

"SHUT UP!" Alex 2 yelled at them. She walked over to K.C. and punched him… you could hear the crack as his nose broke.

"Damn… you can punch pretty well." Fitz remarked. Alex glared at him and walked over to me.

"Come on Clare… time to put on some clothes." She grabbed my clothes and motioned for Becca and Alex to follow. They helped me change and by the time we got back, Eli and Fitz were beating K.C. like a rag doll. I just broke down again.

"Come on Clare… he tried to rape my girlfriend, I deserve this!" Eli said as I glared at him.

"Girlfriend?" Alex 1 yelled. Crap. They all hated any guy I went out with. I remember in 8th grade I had a boyfriend… they found out while on tour (thanks a lot Rian) and came back to watch him. It was SO embarrassing.

"Shut up! Let him go! K.C. I won't press charges if you don't and if you even come NEAR me again you're dead. We're going home. I'm going in the tour bus because you guys have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." I said to them, walking out of the clearing. This was going to be fun. I felt them all follow me quietly except for Alex 2, who's arm around me kept me sane. It's really weird, I'm the only one other than Eli, Adam, her parents, Becca, or Dylan (her best "friend") she lets touch her. I walked out of the forest and onto the road. I'm going to go home and eat some brownie mix. But first, I have to hear my already forgiven famous friends stories. I have some killer punishment.

"Clare? There's a problem." Travis called out. I turned around.

"What?" I said, kind of annoyed that this day kept going downhill.

"We walked." Christian Coma spoke up. My eyes softened as I looked at him. I hadn't known him, he had no reason to keep in touch, and I had no reason to be mad at him.

"Where's the tour bus? Can you have it called? I want to meet Matt, Vinny, and everyone else… WHO KEPT IN TOUCH!" I said, watching guilt form in their eyes.

"I'll call." Jack spoke up. When I was little, when everyone else obsessed over the Jonas Brothers and how hot these guys were, I listened to their music and thought of how proud of them I was. I never shared that I knew them, however, it would be bragging. I still kept up with their music and went to almost all their concerts in North America. As strict as my parents were, even they understood it was necessary. I was part of all their fan clubs. I was at all the meet and greets. I always met with Jordan, Chris, Zack, Rian, Matt Flyzik (All Time Low's tour manager), and Vinny Vegas. They're always fun to be around… always too overprotective. No guy could even LOOK at me with them around. Even now, Eli was getting some killer death glares. Eli looked scared to say the least… they can be pretty scary. As they called I went and leaned into Eli.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

"Hey." He smiled down at me, kissing the top of my head. Then frowning, remembering what had happened. I touched his face with my small hand, watching him relax under my touch.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault; I'm the one who dated him… I should've known when he hit me when I said no to giving up my pur—"I cut myself off, realizing I'd said too much.

"Clare… before you broke up with him… he hit you didn't he… at least once before?" Eli questioned in a quiet voice, watching me nod silently. He started to breathe in and out deeply so I did what I always did to calm him down… I kissed him. He froze for a moment, shocked and then, he responded. He was angry and he wasn't going to let it go… but this stopped him from yelling out right now. Our lips moved in synchronization until his tongue swept against my lower lip. I opened my lips and his tongue made its way into my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance and Eli won, I moaned. We pulled away to breathe, and as he moved to my neck giving me a hickey, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see all my friends, now with Matt and Vinny, glaring at us… mostly Eli.

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled, running to hug Matt and Vinny.

"Hi… who the fuck is that?" Matt and Vinny asked at the same time. I flinched at their harsh language and the question... it was mostly the question. Time to explain. Shit.

"Meet Eli, my boyfriend of almost 6 months…" I trailed off, watching their eyes quickly move to his arm around me and my neck.

"Hi Eli. We need to talk." Matt spoke to him, shooting him a death glare while the others nodded in approval. Oh no. Last time they "talked" to a guy I was dating he wouldn't even touch me!

"Oh no you don't! Especially YOU! You're on probation! Matt, Rian, Zack, Vinny, Christian Coma, Jordan, and Chris are the only one that aren't!" I yelled at them, remembering my older mission.

"Don't worry Eli… we'll talk." Travis spoke up. I glared at him and pointed to the tour bus, shooing them away. Zack and Jordan stayed behind.

"Bye… I'll see you at my house with everyone? You still have the key?" I asked, not remembering about Zack and Jordan.

"HE HAS A KEY? Oh, you better watch it…" Zack said, clearly angry. I rolled my eyes He'll live.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Eli said leaning down to peck my lips. That wouldn't do. I reached behind and grabbed his head, kissing him again. Zack and Jordan pulled us apart.

"Come on, Clare!" they said dragging me away. I looked back and waved back at him. He smirked and waved before turning to walk away.

"Little bastard better watch it." Zack muttered.

"Yeah... he's not good enough for you Clare." Jordan piped up. I rolled my eyes as I noticed that we had arrived at the tour bus… payback time. They better watch it.

**How was it? Press the little button and tell me what I should have for revenge. I already have a vague idea. Did you like my celebrities? If you didn't… well then you're missing out on some pretty amazing music :)**


	9. Surprise!

**Author's Note: Hello :) Okay so I forgot to tell you about my (1) last chapter so here it is.**

**1.) JAGK is Jack Barakat's Glamour Kills clothing line. Go buy something. I'm a freak (:**

**keyks554: Thank you (: And I will continue to update haha (: **

**KitKat0219: Thank you (: Those were my favorite parts too… haha great minds think alike (: And I believe I should listen to my personal motivator and update (:**

**Azula Felinae: Thank you (: And I'm glad you liked the celebs! At least someone noticed them! (:  
Alex 1: Alex Gaskarth  
Alex 2: Alex Goldsworthy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, any movies, or any of the damn characters except the ones I made up.  


* * *

Eli POV:**  
All those fucking bands hate me… and they're all pretty big guys too. I really don't want to get on their bad side. I smiled as Clare waved at me but frowned when I remembered what she had told me. I really hate K.C. I guess I should tell her now before it's too late. Just as she was about to get in I finally found my balls and called her name.  
"CLARE!" I yelled, watching as she turned around. Confusion was evident on her face as she watched me run over.  
"Yes Eli?" she asked as I got there.  
"I just… I wanted to tell you… I was going to say this tomorrow… Can we go over there?" I asked, ignoring the glares I was getting.  
"Okay Eli… you can continue." Clare said, as we walked over to a bench. I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes… this was never going to get old. I could look into those baby blues forever.  
"Clare… I wanted to tell you this tomorrow but today seems perfect. I could have lost you today and I don't want to wait anymore. I love you, Clare. It's totally okay if you don't feel the same way… I jus-"My rambling was cut short by a pair of soft lips. She pulled back and looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"I love you too." Clare said simply, beaming. She continued, "But we should get going unless you want to end up in the back of Morty." She said, referring to the death glares I was receiving. If looks could kill… I'd already be in the back of Morty. We both got up and I walked her to the tour bus. She pecked my lips and I walked over to Morty. I told the gang that I told Clare and they all groaned "finally" in unison. Bastards. I stopped at my house to pick up my acoustic and the drove to Clare's. I quickly got to preparing Chicken Fettuccini (Clare's favorite) while everyone lounged in the living room, watching TV.

**Clare POV:**

ELI LOVES ME! I yelled in my head. I was bouncing from happiness on the bus, receiving some awkward looks. I did look pretty weird. I stopped, blushed, and faced everyone except Zach, Rian, Matt, Vinny, Chris, and Jordan.  
"I'm mad." I stated simply.  
"Clare! We said we were sorry! We also saved you… that should count." Hunter complained. I held up my hand and everyone shut up.  
"Your really lucky Eli told me he loves me or I would have made this SO much worse. I've forgiven you… you just have to watch my favorite movie, stay with me for a week with us doing WHATEVER I want to, no smoking or drinking except for everyone who kept in touch but please keep it to a minimum, and keep in touch from now on." I said calmly, watching their frowns at the word love.

"WOAH! They get to drink? That's not fair!" Jack yelled as Zack and Rian smirked at him. I smacked their heads as we all began to laugh.  
"Thanks Clare! We promise we'll do that! Thank god we're not on tour! Wait, no drinking?" Alex 1 said. I smiled at him, shook my head, and snuggled into Zack, who had his arm around me. They were all like older brothers so this was perfectly normal. Jack picked up my hand and started playing with my rings when he noticed something… my purity ring was gone.  
"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING THIS SKULL RING? WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR PURITY RING? THAT BASTARD IS GONNA PAY!" Jack yelled, making me jump. I glared up at him and pulled back my hand. I tried snuggling back and hiding in Zack but he made me sit up and was staring expectantly. They were all looking at me like they were disappointed and hurt that I didn't tell them (not that I'd done anything), but they'd all lost their virginities by my age, so I hadn't done anything wrong. I turned to Chris and hid my face in his shoulder. I had begun to cry again. He wrapped his arm around me and began to whisper in my ear.  
"Hey… come on Clare. It's okay, don't cry…" he said soothingly.  
"Clare? Come on tell us… were you ready? Did he force you?" Andy asked, gently. I sat up and faced them, still leaning into Chris.  
"That's just the thing… we haven't DONE anything. I'm still a virgin. I want to but Eli says that I'm not ready. I don't get it! I thought guys LIKED doing it…" I said, tears flowing freely. I heard them all  
breathe collective sighs of relief.  
"Clare, honey… sometimes we get scared that we'll have sex and that the girl isn't ready and you'll leave us… It's not you." Andy told me.  
"Yeah… let him take his sweet time!" Jinxx said. I smiled through my sniffles and realized that we were already at my house.  
"Come on, I think it's time for my sweet revenge." I smiled up at all of them as we walked out of the tour bus and into my house. As soon as we walked in the house, Alex 2 grabbed me and led me upstairs.  
"Come on, you're going to take a shower." She said, dragging me upstairs. As I got in the bathroom and started taking my clothes off, I saw a bunch of bruises. I began crying again and just sat in the  
shower, poking at them. After about 20 minutes, Alex 2 came up and started banging on the door. When I wouldn't respond she left and got the one person she knew would help. Eli.  
"CLARE! I'm coming in…" He yelled. I wanted to say no, I wanted to tell him I'm ugly but I couldn't seem to speak. He barged in and saw me in the shower, crying. Eli silently walked over and helped me stand, ignoring the fact that he was getting soaked and that I was nude. He grabbed my bra and underwear, helping me put them on. He handed me my robe, all the while whispering that I was beautiful. He seemed to know what I was thinking. I put it on and grabbed my pajamas. They were a Victoria's Secret cami and boyshorts combo. I slipped on a cardigan and walked over to my bed. I sat down and started crying. It was as if reality had just hit me. I was almost RAPED. Eli came, pain in his beautiful green eyes, and pulled me into his arms. I continued to sob and everyone came upstairs. I stopped crying eventually as I looked around and realized that I was extremely lucky. I had all these people that loved me and cared about me… why should K.C. matter? I snuggled into Eli and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks you guys… I really love all of you." I said, smiling up at them. They smiled down and Eli began to help me stand up.  
"Come on… I have a surprise…" He said, smirking mischievously. He covered my eyes and led me downstairs. There was an amazing smile coming from the kitchen and I was STARVING! Eli removed his hands and I gasped. He had laid out chicken fettuccini and had hung up little stars. He led me to a chair and smirked at me. I pulled him down and kissed him.  
"Eli… you're amazing. How did I ever get someone as awesome as you?" I mumbled, watching him smirk.

"My oh my Clare Edwards… you're the one that's out of my league." He smirked again and put some food in my mouth. We ate in silence for a while, until I leaned over and began to kiss him.

"Eli… I want to do it… I love you and I'm ready." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Clare we will… Just not now, with your little friends outside listening." Eli whispered the last part to her.

"They are NOT listening!" I whispered back. Eli smirked and shook his head. He had little sisters… he knew what they must be going through.

"Moan. Loudly. And we'll see who's not listening." Eli whispered and watched my eyes go wide. However, I was determined to prove him wrong. I moaned his name… quite loudly might I add. Not even 2 seconds later, they all barged into the room looking furious. I glared up at them while Eli smirked and shook his head. I turned and glared at him for being right. Then I turned back to all my famous friends and glared up at them.

"Explain." I said, angry.

"We heard you moan." Alex 1 mumbled.

"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING?" I yelled, watching them flinch. They all looked extremely uncomfortable. I walked out of the kitchen, ignoring their apologies.

"CLARE! Come on… it's what older overprotective brothers and friends do… I do that to my sisters sometimes, too. Give them a break and we can do whatever you want." Eli said, looking into my eyes and grabbing my hands. I shook my head and turned around, acting like an angry three year old. Eli persisted and put his arms around me, kissing my neck. I tilted my head to give him access and moaned as he bit down gently. I heard them all run up and whined when I felt Eli's lips removed from my neck. I turned around and saw Andy and Alex 1 holding him up.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" I yelled at them, while Zack and Jordan held me back.

"We'll be back in a second…" Andy said as they took Eli upstairs.

"GUYS! Let me go! ELI! ADAM! FITZ!" I yelled and watched Adam and Fitz come running up. They looked furious when they saw Zack and Jordan holding me.

"Let her go." Fitz said in his low threatening voice. I watched Zack laugh at Fitz… that was until Fitz pulled him off me while Adam got Jordan off. As soon as I was free, I ran upstairs to Eli. I could hear muffled pleas of help coming from my room and I ran in. I was shocked with what I found.

* * *

**What happened with Eli and everyone else? Where are Alex 2 and Becca? Oh and my 50th reviewer gets a special sneak peek (:  
**


	10. Duh, Winning

**Author's Note: I am an ass for not updating. However, I have the perfect excuse. My Algebra grade has dropped from a B+ to a C+ and I'm fucked. So enjoy this chapter and pray that I can bring that thing up. I do actually curse a bit more in this chapter so you've been warned and yeah. Without further ado, onto the responses and the latest chapter, that I intend on making awesome because it's just what I do… well that sounded stuck up. Oh well, ENJOY! (:**

**PS: Dylan doesn't know about the rape… O_O**

**KitKat0219: Well no shit great minds think alike, or else you wouldn't LOVE this story (: Thanks, that is one of my favorites too, another example of why great minds think alike. You want to know what happened to Eli and everybody? Well GET READY TO HAVE YOUR MIND FUCKED! I did know what you were going to say next… who knew? Haha here's your long awaited update ;)**

**anyonesghost: Thank You (: I'm very sorry you weren't the 50****th**** reviewer but you're awesome for reviewing anyway … not that you weren't awesome before you reviewed but NOW your super awesome… *awkward silence* you should just read and you know, ignore my responses…**

**keyks554****: Thank You (: You're awesome and your guess was pretty cool but it's not right :( I'd love to do a story with Fitz and a female character… how about Jenna, Fiona, or Alli?**

**leashia96****: I believe I can do whatever I want ;P Lol Thank you and here is your update (:**

**: Well what happened is that you are going to read this chapter to find out what actually happened ;)**

**degrassi-furuba: Thanks (: You were my 50****th**** reviewer but your PM wasn't open so I couldn't send you your preview :(**

**ToriTrueBlood: Thanks (: I love all the bands and I figured they should be involved (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Eli POV:**

I am fucking terrified right now. These guys have me pinned up against a wall and keep asking me questions.

"Do you currently have or have you ever in the past had an STD?" Alex 1 asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled. Alex 1 covered my mouth and told me to shut up. I kept yelling help… it was mostly to piss him off. Clare busted in through the door and she looked pretty pissed, I win. Immediately, Andy held her back and Alex 1 continued to question me.

"Have you ever hit a girl?" Alex 1 asked.

"What kind of sick bastard do you think I am? OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!"I yelled.

"Do you currently or have you ever in the past smoked, drank, or done drugs?" Alex 1 asked. I just laughed (1) and shook my head.

"I have never done drugs… I've seen too many people go down that road and it's one you can't always come back from." I said referring to my old friends that had smoked weed. One of them had become depressed and had to go to rehab, where he eventually got better. Some of them still smoked and still failed in life. I left that crowd a while ago… it's not worth screwing yourself over.

"Fine. You can go for now. I still don't like you." Alex 1 said, frowning. He set me down on my feet and Andy let go of Clare. She ran over to me and inspected me for bruises, placing kisses all over my face.

"Come on, Clare. I'm not a little kid!" I said, smirking at her behavior. She looked up at me with her big, blue eyes and I smiled at her. Her expression was hilarious. Who knew I smiled? Do you sense the sarcasm? It's in my thoughts too. Take that bitches, sarcasm is like a LANGUAGE for me. Clare leaned up and put her lips to my ear.

"You should smile more… it's hot." Clare whispered, making me shudder. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips against hers only to have her ripped away… AGAIN! I looked up , angry, only to find Zack towering over me, pissed. I backed away to hit the wall.

"You should stop kissing Clare if you want your lips attached to your face." He said, smiling dangerously. Fuck. I watched as Clare hit him repeatedly.

"Zachary Steven Merrick! You let me go. NOW!" Clare yelled, as fear spread across his features. Bodybuilder is afraid of my sweet, little Clare? Not that I'm not afraid of her sometimes… but he's HUGE and she can't be more than 5'4. That's kinda sad.

"Fine. Don't we have a movie to watch anyway?" Zack asked, moving away. Clare ran to me and threw her arms around me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and put my head on hers; smirking at the glares I received. She let go of me and began to walk out of the room before I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Can I talk to you first?" I whispered in her ear, feeling her nod. She glared at all of her friends until they left and then turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked innocently.

"You told me before that he hit you before… why?" I asked, watching her expression become terrified.

**Clare POV:**

He asked the question… I was hoping to avoid this… Shit.

"I wouldn't give up my purity ring… so he got mad… he promised it would never happen again I believed him." I choked out before collapsing in sobs. Eli had an angry expression on his face but he immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey… forget him. You have me now… I'm definitely better then Bieber boy." Eli said, making me smile. I stopped crying and wrapped my arms around him. This is why I love him… he can always make me smile. I pulled away and smirked mischievously.

"Come on, those guys are about to get a full scoop of Twilight goodness. We're watching Twilight and then we're going to have a sleepover since mom and dad are gone for the next two weeks and Darcy is sleeping over at Peter's… she should be back tomorrow." I said, smiling. Eli groaned at the Twilight part but smiled as I told him about the sleepover. We both stood up and made our way to the door. We quickly walked downstairs and I grabbed the movie. I turned and faced all of them, holding up the movie. I smirked as I watched them groan.

"Come on, Clare! Twilight? Really? Everyone's going to make fun of us!" They all groaned. In unison. It was quite creepy actually.

"It's either this or you get your sorry butts out f my house and I never talk to you again!" I said, pouting. They all got worried expressions and immediately sat around the TV. As Charlie Sheen would say… Duh, winning. I popped in the DVD and sat down ready to enjoy myself when Alex and Becca walked in, a terrified expression on their faces.

"Clare… can I talk to you?" Alex asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Eli immediately got up and ran over to her. Dylan soon walked out of the room they came from, a confused expression on his face, and Alex ran up to my room. Becca quickly followed but as Eli and Dylan started to run u, I stopped them.

"I think… it would be better if it was just girls for now." I said, putting up a hand to silence their protesting. I quickly followed Becca up the stairs and walked over to my room, hearing loud sobs coming through the door.

**WHAT HAPPED TO ALEX? I bet you want to know, huh? This chapter is super short but I found it best to end there. I actually kinda like it. My 57****th**** reviewer gets a sneak preview. I swear to god if your PM box is closed I'm just going to quit the whole sneak preview thing!**

**I Just Laugh is a Never Shout Never song… that was it… if you were expecting something else it sucks for you. **


	11. It Kills Me

**Author's Note: Well you read the story. There's not much to it. Have fun. Why are you still reading this? I'm basically just wasting your time. That's ten seconds of your life you'll never get back.**

**sawsunz: Thank You (: You made me smile. You really think this is one of the best? **

**samcabral: Thank You (: Looooove your review (:**

**Unknown: Haha I'm writing (: Thanks for reviewing, anon (:**

**EClare4eva: Well it's not soon but it's an update *sheepish grin* (: Hope you enjoy (:**

**StrawberryCake: I'm writing! Stop yelling at me! Thank You for the awesome review (:**

**ANIMALLOVER: Thank You (: I'm writing!**

**degrassi-furuba: Hehe its okay (: Thank You (: I sent you a bit of a makeup preview… did you get it? I'm guessing you did because you messaged me and I replied (:**

**KitKat0219: Thank You (: I figure that older brothers or guys that are like older brothers would do that. It's one of my favorite parts too because that part I wrote from experience. I guess you're going to have to read… don't have a panic attack lol stop screaming! HOW'D YOU FIGURE I HAVE ESP? I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW :P Haha I'm updating… and I didn't see that change coming. God dammit, my ESP broke!**

**Warning: There is some M material in this chapter but it is not at all romantic. Don't read it if you're going to be a little bitch about it. A scene like this will probably never come up again, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up and my storyline. **

**Alex POV:**

I sat on the floor relaxing with my headphones in. I was trying to avoid having a fan-girl freak out as The Morticians Daughter by the Black Veil Brides came on and I knew they were about two rooms away. Why was I sitting here then? I wanted time to clear my head before I talked to anyone right now. The whole thing with Clare had hit me pretty hard. I was just beginning to get over what happened in the past and I think I was ready to move on. One of the more major reasons was Dylan; I really liked him but I wasn't sure if he liked me back so I just kept it at minor flirting. I smiled as I thought and suddenly Dylan ran in the room to show me a text message. I smiled at his enthusiasm... that is until I read the message. It was from his cousin. Dylan was cousins with Lucas and Alec. I had found out shortly after moving here but I hadn't built up the courage to tell him about Lucas. To make matters worse, Lucas, Alec, and Dylan were like best friends. They told each other everything. The message said that Alec and Lucas were coming to visit.

"Bex?" I choked out, tears threatening to spill over as I read the message. Bex ran over within five seconds and froze when she saw me. I barely ever cried, so she had to know what this was about. Bex grabbed the phone from a confused Dylan while I sat on the floor, arms around my knees in a desperate attempt to keep myself together. A useless attempt to keep my heart from shattering again. I faintly heard a phone drop as that night replayed in my head.

**Flashback:**

** "Hey freak! I heard you burn yourself! Is that true?" Taylor yelled from behind as Bex and I tried to rush away. Taylor and Lucas caught up when Lucas grabbed my shoulder. **

** "She asked you something. I suggest you answer." Lucas threatened. I closed my eyes and began to shake, a bad habit that starts when I'm nervous or scared. He grabbed my sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the numerous amounts of burns I had. I heard Bex gasp. She thought I had stopped.**

** "So you DO burn yourself… Lucas, why don't you give her a reason to want to hurt herself." Taylor sneered. Lucas nodded and dragged me into a nearby alley. Bex followed, trying to get me out of Lucas' grasp. I was shaking too much to be of any help. I was terrified. Lucas roughly pressed his lips to my mouth, shoving his tongue in my mouth.**

** "Stop it! I'll tell Alec!" Bex yelled out, tears pouring down her face as Taylor held her back. Alec was Taylor's boyfriend who was REALLY overprotective of me. I was like a little sister to him. He was so sweet, I never understood how LUCAS could be his brother. When Lucas heard Bex's threat he turned and glared.**

** "He'll never believe you, little whore." Lucas growled. I looked toward Bex desperately as she mouthed I'm Sorry and continued to fight against Taylor. I gasped through my tears as I felt Lucas roughly grab my breasts. It hurt so much, this wasn't how my first time was supposed to be! It was supposed to be nice and gentle. The tears poured down harder as I felt Lucas take off my black skinny jeans and underwear. He roughly thrust into me, eliciting a scream to escape from my mouth. The rest of it is a blank, as I passed out from the pain.**

**Flashback Over**

"No Alex! Come on.. come on!" I heard Bex desperately mumble, trying to get me to stop scratching myself. I had fainted. Dylan stood back terrified at my antics.

"Bex, we need to go upstairs. Now. I can't hold on for long." I said, referring to the panic attack I was having.

"Alex! Alex, what's wrong?" Dylan asked, clearly worried. I just shook my head as Bex led me upstairs. I briefly heard her tell Clare to come up too. Clare had seen my panic attacks before and was calm throughout the whole thing. I walked upstairs, into Clare's room and started sobbing uncontrollably. I was hyperventilating too, as memories from that night kept surfacing.

**Dylan POV:**

What the hell is wrong with Alex? I haven't ever seen her like this. This wasn't the Alex that I was falling head over heels for. I mean… as a friend. Yea that's it! I like her like a friend and I'm beginning to love her like a friend… wait, who the fuck am I lying to? I'm thinking, no one can hear me. At least I hope none of these guys read minds. I felt my scattered thoughts become interrupted when I was pushed up against a wall. Uh- oh.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER?" Eli yelled at me. I flinched as I looked into his burning green eyes. Fitz and Adam stood behind him, glaring at me furiously. Alli had left to go upstairs and help Clare. The guys from the bands stood back and watched Eli, as if they were shocked at his strength.

"Nothing! I just showed her a text… my cousins are coming next week and I'm really excited because I practically grew up with them. We're best friends. After seeing the message she just kinda started crying." I explained, watching Eli's eyes become clouded with confusion and clear with realization. I have really got to stop looking into his eyes like that. It's just WEIRD.

"Show me the text." Eli said, eyes sparkling with hate. Dammit! I did it again! Ignoring my odd thoughts, I fished my hand into my pocket and showed him the text. He quickly read it and looked up, a weird expression on his face. Suck it! Guess who isn't looking in his eyes? This guy!

"What's up, Eli?" Adam asked, confused. Eli swiftly passed my phone back and Adam and Fitz read it quickly. They also got the same weird expression on their faces.

"I feel like I'm missing something… what is it?" I asked, confused.

"She never told you… I can't believe it. I thought you knew… I thought we all knew." Eli said, shaking his head. I didn't know what? This is so confusing.

"What? What don't I know?" I asked, beginning to get annoyed. Eli, Fitz, and Adam looked shocked.

"Umm I'm kinda confused. What doesn't this kid know?" Jack asked, from behind everyone else. We all turned around and stared at him. He held up his hands in defense and gave us a sheepish smile.

"Alright, if you won't tell me I'm just going to go get Alex." I turned around determined to get an answer. When I turned around, I saw Clare, Becca, and Alli coming downstairs. Clare looked at me and looked down.

"Alex wants to talk to you Dylan. I want you to do us all a favor and speak calmly. I can't deal with that again. You don't know how much it kills me to see her like that." Clare spoke quietly as I noticed the tear tracks on her face. Eli quickly ran up to her and she collapsed in his shoulder, sobbing viciously. Becca seemed to be made of stone as she looked down. She walked down the stairs, went into a corner of the room, and started crying. Fitz ran over to her and began comforting her. Alli walked down and straight into Adam's arms. What could've happened that was this bad? I saw all the band dudes looking confused as they watched the three sobbing girls. I shook my head and walked upstairs.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I asked walking into Clare's room, where Alex was. I was surprised when I was tackled with a hug. Alex barely hugged anyone. I looked down, smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You have to promise me that you won't run away. You won't think I'm a slut. Promise me." Alex said. I looked down shocked that she would ever consider herself a slut. I had never seen her with a guy and she was always wearing full sleeves or a jacket. She never wore booty shorts and left quite a lot to the imagination.

"I promise." I said, anxious about what I was about to hear.

"I couldn't tell you before because you're so close with him but I think that I can trust you. Lucas raped me. He did it in 7th grade. I wasn't even a teenager." Alex sobbed into my arms. I tightened my arms around her and felt my anger coming to a boil. Lucas wasn't going to get away with this. Who the fuck does something like that? He was going to pay. I would hurt him.

**Alright so that's it for now. Review. Have a blast. Before you think Dylan is stupid… he's just weird. His personality is REALLY important. Anyways, what did you get your mom's for mother's day? Best gift gets a preview.**


	12. Secrets

**Author's Note: Well… You have every right to hate me. I'm really sorry for not updating but I went on vacation and I just got back a couple of days ago. Anyways, right now I'm trying to decide my high school courses. I'm thinking of Journalism. It seems fun. Back on topic, I was thinking of having a party in the story. So should it be at Clare's house, the school, or at someone else's house. I need you guys to review and tell me what I should do. Thanks for putting up with my unusual updating and for reading. **

**samcabral: Thank you (: Looooooooove you and your review ;) **

**degrassi-furuba: Thank you (: It's not soon but it's an update (:**

**KitKat0219: You know, now that I think about it I really was feeling a bit sick that day. But I still have to kill you because you know about my ESP :P Thanks, the flashback took the longest to write… it took me like a whole 20 minutes… which is really sad because it's not even a paragraph. Awww! Is this really one of your favorites? I'm honestly in love with Victimology. I did know what you were going to say! Haha it works again (:**

**Sydneylovesyou1000: Haha I apologize for keeping you waiting :P I hope this chapter is to your liking (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of their characters. **

**Alex 2 POV:**

I pulled away from Dylan's arms and looked him in the eyes. I could see the anger brewing behind his amazing chocolate brown eyes and I hated it there.

"Please don't do anything stupid. This is why I didn't tell you. It would ruin your friendship with your cousins. I don't want that. I don't want to get in between your family! You probably think I'm a whore anyway…" I trailed off sadly. I was shocked as I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me.

"Alexandra Goldsworthy! How could you ever think that? You aren't a whore! Anyways, anything I do to Lucas will always be less than he deserves." Dylan said darkly. I looked up at him and I saw it again. The anger. I hated it when he was angry. He was like a whole different person…

"Dylan! NO! Please? For me, don't hurt him. I'll tell Alec when he visits but I don't want you to do anything!" I pleaded looking into his eyes. The fire in them eventually died down and he nodded in defeat. I squealed, and without thinking, leaned up and kissed him. I immediately pulled back, blushing, but he stared into my eyes and leaned down. I felt him gently press his lips to mine and our lips began to move in synch. After about two minutes we both pulled apart, gasping for air. I smiled up at Dylan as he looked down at me.

"So… uh… will you… uh… go out with me on Friday? I mean it's cool if you don't want to bu—" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his again.

"I'd love to." I giggled out. He chuckled and led me to the door. I stopped him and asked, "So are we like… you know… official?"

"Are you allowing me the privilege of calling you my girlfriend?" Dylan asked, smirking. I nodded and hugged him again.

"My boyfriend is amazing. I think you know him." I said. He laughed and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and ran down the stairs. We were met downstairs by surprised looks. Eli looked at Dylan menacingly. I gave him the finger after Dylan put me down and subtly hid behind me. Manly, isn't he?

"Well now that everything is fine… time for Twilight!" Clare exclaimed, her nose and eyes still red from the tears she probably shed after seeing me. All the band dudes groaned and received death glares from Clare. They all seemed unusually afraid of her. I took out my iPod, not intending to go through this torture, when someone yanked it away. I looked up, glowering, and found myself face- to- face with Alex Gaskarth and Andy Six. I gasped and stumbled back, straight into the arms of Jack Barakat and Jinxx. They were surrounding me and I was about to start hyperventilating due to my claustrophobia.

"We can't start the movie until she tells us what happened." Jordan stated as if it was obvious. I looked at Eli and Clare with wide eyes. I didn't want to tell them but I didn't want to have to hide this from one of my best friends "older brothers" (1). I nodded at Clare, indicating that she could tell them.

"Alex was raped by her sister's boyfriend's brother." Clare mumbled. Even though she spoke quietly it was clear that everyone had heard. All the band guys gasped and quickly ran over to hug me. I felt surprisingly okay being hugged by them… It was caring, not forced or fake.

"OKAY, ARMS OFF MY SISTER!" Eli yelled at them furiously. I can't believe he just did that. They all released me and Eli ran over.

"I'm not three years old anymore!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry… I just don't like it. Especially after what happened." Eli said, leaning over to hug me. I snuggled into his chest and smiled.

"It's okay… I still love you." I smirked up at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"All right! TIME FOR TWILIGHT" Clare yelled. We all laughed and settled down. Since my iPod was being held hostage by Andy, Alex 1, Jack, and Jinxx.

"You know Clare… your friend has some really nice taste in music." Andy laughed, obviously referring to how I had nothing but those guys on my iPod. I blushed and snuggled into Dylan, feeling his arm wrap protectively around me.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack! You give her back the iPod or god help me I will take it!" Clare yelled. Andy immediately gave it back and I put my headphones in, finally relaxed. That is until Dylan got a phone call and had to get up to leave. I got up to come with him but he signaled me to stay. Dylan looked weird… like he was hiding something. I hope we aren't keeping secrets already.

**HOW WAS IT? Now remember… answer the question in the author's note please.**


	13. Coping

**Author's Note: Hehe (: Guys, guess who has a sexy new beta- reader? I DO! Let's have a round of applause and a shout- out for OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles! She is going to be correcting the grammar I can't. Plus, she is awesome because she likes turtles. **

**samcabral: lol (: Once again, looooooooved the chapter :D And thank you for giving me your opinion (:**

**keyks554: Haha yeah they're pretty afraid of Clare because they don't want her mad at them. Lol and thank you (:**

**KitKat0219: *blush* Lol Thank You! I try to make it the best I can. Lol well if you ARE taking a Journalism class, can you tell me if you like it? Like the basic writing and stuff? Thank you for giving me your opinion (: AND OMG MY ESP IS STILL WORKING! Haha here's your update (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, the bands, or any of the characters except the ones I made up. Just in case any of the producers are reading, you want to tell me how I can own Degrassi or any of the bands?**

**Dylan POV:**

I looked at my Caller I.D. and immediately felt my anger rise. It was Lucas. I stood up and was about to walk into another room when Alex stood up as well. I shook my head and walked into the other room. I could feel Alex's eyes on my back but I couldn't let her hear this call. I picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey Dylan! We just got here and I was hoping you could come see us… unless you're busy with something." I heard Alec say. I sighed in relief, not ready to talk to Lucas yet.

"Hey Alec… Of course, I'll come meet you! I even have a surprise for you. But one quick question... Why are you using Lucas' phone?"

"Mine ran out of battery while texting Becca, my girlfriend, and Lucas had to go pee. Really bad." Alec laughed out loud. I laughed along with him.

"Okay, well I'm on my way… I'll see you in a bit but I'm bringing some friends." I said, quickly hanging up. I walked back into the living room to see that my spot had been taken over by Becca.

"What's up?" Eli asked me as I walked back in.

"I have to go to my house but I was hoping Alex and Becca could come with me?" I asked them. They both nodded and stood. Alex walked past me and began to put on her boots. Becca stopped and let me quickly read her phone, which was open to a message. 'She thinks you think that she's not worth dating… You not letting her come with you is NOT helping. Alex is really sensitive and clingy after she lets you know but you need to let her do what she needs.' I nodded and went after Alex as she left through the door.

"I'll come out in a minute" I heard Becca yell out behind me. I smiled at her not-so-subtle way of giving us some alone time. I caught up with Alex and spun her around.

"I'm sorry about not letting you come with me but I thought it was Lucas and if I got angry I didn't want you to worry because I know how you hate that…" I blurted out in one breath. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay… you don't have to apologize. I was being oversensitive." Alex said. I breathed out in relief.

"Umm… they've gotten here and I need you there so I don't attack Lucas. You also have to tell Alec… andmeetmymomasmygirlfriend!" I mumbled the last part quickly so Alex wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry… I'll do all three things. You know mumbling quickly doesn't do much because I understand anyway." Alex giggled, leaning up to kiss me. Becca came out and cleared her throat.

We separated and I walked over to my Black BMW M3. My parents had gotten this for me after I accomplished all A's for my first two-and-a-half years at Degrassi. I unlocked the car and we all got in. I began to drive to my house and turned on the radio. I looked over to see that Alex had her headphones in. She always had her headphones in or her iPod in her pocket. It was a beat up iTouch with the cameras. She had it filled with pictures of us but refused to let anyone touch it. She had once confided to me about it. I could remember her exact words.

"_**People change and friends leave but this iPod… it'll always be there. I can always count on it when I'm depressed or when I just don't want to deal with the world. I put the headphones in and the world fades away. I can always count on it. It's one of the only stable things in my life. I couldn't live without it."**_

That moment was when I knew that I liked her. Someone who knew so much about the world and the people in it at such a young age had to be someone who wasn't going to go all diva on me. I turned onto my street and stopped at my house. We all got out of the car and went in the house.

"Hey Dyl-" Alec started walking into the hall.

"ALEC!" Becca and Alex both yelled out and ran over to hug him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm taking it that this is the surprise? You have some sexy surprises." Alec said, winking at Becca. She leaned up and the two began to make out as Alex retreated to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Of course as soon as I kissed the top of her head, Alec and Becca separated and he saw me. Lucky, aren't I?

"Please don't. Eli's already dealt with him." I heard Alex say from next to me. Then I heard footsteps coming from the room next to the hall.

"Dylan! What's u-" I looked up to see Lucas with a shocked look in his eyes as he looked back and forth from Alex to Becca.

"Hey Lucas. I've really wanted to talk to you for a while. Meanwhile, Alex has something to tell Alec. But hey we should wait until she's done." I said, obviously faking cheeriness. Lucas looked down at Alex.

"You didn't." He snarled. Alec looked thoroughly confused. Alex looked up at me through her blond bangs.

"Now?" she squeaked. I nodded quietly and led her into a small room by the hall. Everyone followed and we looked at Alex expectantly.

"You can do it Alex… remember… it's for the best." Becca encouraged.

"Lucas raped me." Alex mumbled. However, Alec had heard. He looked at her in disbelief, wondering if she was serious. Then he turned to his brother, who looked furious.

"She's a lying bitch! How could I do that to your girlfriend's sister?" Lucas yelled, seemingly outraged.

"DO NOT CALL HER A BITCH, YOU ASS!" Becca yelled out, "I SAW YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT STILL HURTS HER? SHE CAN'T HAVE TOO MANY PEOPLE AROUND HER BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN! She's always afraid…" Becca broke down sobbing and Alec immediately caught her, a shocked look on his face. He still had a look of pure disbelief plastered on his face.

"Lucas… is this true?" Alec asked quietly. Lucas avoided his gaze and began to back out of the door. Dylan ran up to him and caught him, turning him to face everyone. Lucas kept looking at the floor as he shook his head no.

"You are going to burn in hell!" Becca yelled at him, angry that he was still lying. Alex silenced her by putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her head.

"Lucas… look me in the eye and tell me you didn't rape her." Alec commanded. Lucas looked up and began to fidget.

"I can't." Lucas mumbled. Alec looked at him furiously and before anyone knew what had happened, Lucas was on the floor holding his nose. Alec looked at his hand and back at Lucas, backing away.

"You aren't my brother anymore. I don't even know you…" Alec mumbled, glaring at Lucas.

**Alex POV:**

I can't do this… I can't stand here to watch this. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"I'll be right back… I need to use the bathroom." I heard myself say. I quickly retreated from the room and ran into the bathroom a few doors down.

As soon as I got into the small room I began to dig through my pockets, withdrawing a small hairclip and a lighter. I set them down on the sink and quickly pulled up my sleeve. I looked at my scarred arm, covered with burn marks; some almost three years old. I grabbed the lighter and held it under the hairclip. As soon as I felt it was hot enough, I pressed the clip to my arm. As I felt the clip burn my skin, I smiled… I could control this. This pain was in my control, I could stop it whenever I wanted and I could start it whenever I needed. I took the pin off my arm and examined the new injury.

Burning had become my coping mechanism for pain. To everyone else, I had gotten over the rape fairly well and only retained a few minor problems that I was learning to deal with. I was the only one that knew what was actually happening. I was an insomniac by choice because when I did sleep, I ended up scratching myself because of the nightmares. The nightmares of him and what he had done. I could barely eat and had rapidly lost weight over the past two years. I needed to wear layers of clothing, even during summer, to make it look like I was a normal weight. I felt disgusting every time I looked at myself. I felt dirty because of what had happened. I couldn't touch anyone without feeling the need to run away and hide. In a way, though, I was hiding. I was hiding from my problems.

Still lost in my thoughts, I washed my hands and put away my tools. I quickly opened the door after pulling down my sleeves and was met by a pair of piercing brown eyes.

"Hey…" Lucas whispered. I looked at him and slowly began to back away. He came closer into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it.

**Well that's it for this chapter guys! That's a pretty badass cliff hanger isn't it? Review, tell me what you thought, and remember to give a shout out to OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles!**


End file.
